The Teen Sheila Diaries
by D.B. Cooper
Summary: This story is a continuation of The Prisoner. In it we share Sheila's thoughts in a diary as Venger bends her to his will. I hope you enjoy it.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon does not belong to me. All characters herein are not mine. Sheila and Venger are just characters that I am using for my story. In no way do I receive monetary compensation for any of this.

Note: This story takes place after the end of The Prisoner. It is more or less a continuation of that story.

Summary: Sheila has been captured by Venger. We share her thoughts as she is writing in a diary.

The Sheila Diaries

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 1 

It Begins

Today Denora gave me this to write in

She means well, so I will

If I have one friend here it is she

-

I'm tired and sore

I do not wish to be here

I wish I was anywhere but here

-

I cry a lot

A lot a lot

A lot a lot

A lot a lot

-  
I would give anything to be free

-

This is the _**worst**_ place I've ever been

-  
He will come to me tonight

Sometimes he lets me know when beforehand

and sometimes he just appears

When he comes I must kneel

-  
I forgot to once

He made sure _**I wouldn't ever forget again**_

He made it _one-hundred percent_ sure that I** would not ever** forget again

-  
I am to address him only as Lord Venger, My Lord, or _**master**_

_**Master**_ is what I usually call him

Most of the time that is what I think of him as

-

I have _**never ever**_ forgotten to be respectful when I speak to him

And address him only as proper

I shiver to think what would happen if I did

-  
That is all that I will write today

I must be bathed

and then I must rest

-  
When done bathing he will come and see me

Tonight Denora says he comes at the ninth mark

When he comes I will kneel to him

and when I address him I will call him Master


	2. My Rooms

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon does not belong to me. All characters herein are not mine. Sheila and Venger are just characters that I am using for my story. In no way do I receive monetary compensation for any of this.

Note: This story takes place after the end of The Prisoner. It is more or less a continuation of that story.

Summary: Sheila has been captured by Venger. We share her thoughts as she is writing in a diary. In this chapter she writes about the prison Venger keeps her in

The Sheila Diaries

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 2 

My Rooms

Let me write about my quarters here

They are quite spacious

And well furnished

-

I have not one but two baths

They heat up magically

And are beautiful to sit in

-

There is a large balcony

With outside furniture

I am high here

At least half a mile up

You can see a very long way

Hills and mountains

Green Valleys

Forests

I like to sit there and watch the suns set

The stars are beautiful too

-

Even if I could escape that way a force field prevents it

I know because if I throw something off

it just bounces back

-

My bed is huge

And the softest I've ever slept in

Silk sheets cover it

-

The rooms are all large and well furnished

Some of it is hundreds of year old

Beautifully sculpted and ornate

-

I have many clothes

And much jewelry

-

The jewels are beautiful if you are into that thing

Ropes of diamonds and gold

Rings of rubies and emeralds

They dazzle and sparkle the eye

What girl wouldn't love them?

-

Outside the doors to my rooms

Are guards

I have never seen them

Only Denora and the other servant women

And _**him**_ of course

-

The servant women are always nice to me

Then again they are here to serve me

They bathe me every day

My servant-girl Michelle always scrubs my hair

She has made it gleam

-

I wish more that anything else to be able to be free

Free

Free of this place

Free of Denora

Free of him

-

There must be a way.


	3. The Time I Forgot to Kneel

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon does not belong to me. All characters herein are not mine. Sheila and Venger are just characters that I am using for my story. In no way do I receive monetary compensation for any of this.

Note: This story takes place after the end of The Prisoner. It is more or less a continuation of that story. There are two versions of this story. One is rated T for Teen. The other is rated M for Mature.

Summary: Sheila has been captured by Venger. We share her thoughts as she is writing in a diary. In this chapter Sheila makes a mistake and pays for it.

The Sheila Diaries

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 3

The time I forgot to kneel

The time I forgot to kneel

I had not been here long

Then again I don't know how long I have been here now

Maybe I can ask Denora

-

I was sitting there on the couch in my rooms

The candle above the hearth said it was the sixth mark

The suns had already gone down

-

There was a flash of light

Venger appeared before me

I just sat there and looked at him

-

I knew what would happen if I didn't kneel

Denora had told me that he would hurt me

She didn't tell me to be mean

She told me because he told her too

-

Even so I didn't

I just sat there and looked at him

I don't know why exactly

I think I just wanted to defy him

I had a pretty good idea of what would happened

Even so I wasn't really prepared

In a way I suppose I was like a small child defying a parent

-

It happened fast

I didn't realize how fast he could move

He grabbed me and threw me against the wall

-

He grabbed me and shook me

He wasn't just angry

He was furious

He yelled and screamed at me

-

'How dare you not make your obedience to me'

he thundered at me I wouldn't kneel to him

-

I apologized

I begged

I cried to him I would never forget to kneel again

I promised him I would never forget to kneel again

-

He stood before me

He glared at me

and he was so very very angry

-

His eyes were like tiny slits of red

as they bored into mine

His mouth a thin line

-

When I could I pulled myself up on the floor and knelt

I knelt to my master

I was so scared

-

'I'm sorry My Lord I will not forget again'

I said my voice trembling, weak with pain

-

Venger hauled me to my feet roughly

and magically chained my arms to the wall

One at a time

-

I hung there my arms in a V

I could not move only stare at him

and I was so scared

What was he going to do?

-

He made me say 'I will never forget to kneel to you again master'

He made me say it three times

I said it three times

I knew better than to try to resist

Especially after that

-

When we were done

He kissed me

And then he unchained me

-

I just lay there in the knowledge

That I would not forget again

-

He keeps his promises

And I must do what he says

For he is my master now


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary:Sheila is new to her life and has problems adjusting.

The Sheila Diaries

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 4

Punishment

I am in pain and crying

There must be a way out of this

A way to end this

-

Lord Venger _**hurts**_ me

When I defy him

He enjoys it

-

After the last time I disobeyed him

I lay in bed for two days

He does not come to see me

and I am so glad

I am not able to look at him

-

Denora and I had a conversation

'I know that you disobeyed him

Listen to me Sheila

You must not

Whatever he makes you do

Just obey

Lord Venger is your master now'

-

'It has never been like this for me before

I hate him'

-

'I know you are unhappy here Sheila

I can see it whenever I look at you

You do not smile and your eyes are sad'

-

'I hate this place

I hate you and the others

Go away and leave me alone'

-

I lay there for another full day

Getting up only to use the bathroom

On the third day I was well enough to take tea with Denora

-

We sat on the balcony looking at each other

I could see her groping for words

But I cut her off

-

'There is nothing you could say to me that would make it better

I do not wish to be here

I am a human being

Not his servant'

-

'Sheila,' began Denora with sympathy in her voice

'You serve him now

I know that this is hard for you

Is there nothing I or the others can do for you to make it easier for you?'

-

'Can you help me escape?

-

Denora shook her head sadly,

'No and I will have to tell Lord Venger that you asked me that

We cannot help you to escape

But there are other things we could do

That would make your life here more comfortable

You may have books from his library

You may talk to me or the other servants anytime you wish

We will try to help you to adjust here as much as we can'

-

I became angry

and I yelled at her

'I do not _want_ to _**adjust here**_

I do not _want_ to be here

I do not _want _your comforts

What I _want_ is to be with my friends'

-

With that I stormed away from her

She did not follow me

I just lay on my bed and cried

-

Venger came to see me unannounced

Denora had gone and spoken with him on my behalf

I thanked her much for it later

-

I arose and knelled

but he did not allow me to rise

He merely began to speak

-

'Sheila I am told that you are unhappy here

You cry all the time

Denora said that you asked her to help you escape

Is this true?'

-

'Y-yes My Lord'

-

The words tasted bad in my mouth

I wondered what my punishment would be this time

Would he hurt me again?

Or would it be something other?

Something more subtle

-

But instead My Master spoke to me and said,

'This is not what I want for you

I desire that you should be happy here

I may hold you against your will for now

But eventually you shall be mine'

-

'Why do you hurt me Master?

Is it because I do not do what you say?

If I do what you say will you not hurt me?'

-

'Every time that I have hurt you is for a reason

You did not do as you were told

There is always a punishment for disobedience in my castle

Do what you are told and I shall be more _gentle_ with you'

-

I plucked up all the courage I had and said

'No matter what you do to me I will not be yours Lord Venger

You may beat me

But I will not let you own me'

-

He looked at me starting to get angry

Then something in his eyes changed

A certain cooling maybe and he began to speak

-

'You have no choice in the matter

I am the ruler of this castle

Everything here is mine to do with as I see fit

You will obey me

If you ask one of the servants to help you escape again

I will have no choice but to punish you _severely_

Because you have asked once you will be punished

I will chain you for a time'

-

'How will I dress?'

-

It seemed the most practical question

I didn't think he would be angry

and he wasn't

-

'I will cast a spell on it so that cloth will pass through

You will not be allowed anywhere in your rooms

And the chain will stay on your wrist at all times

I can magic it so that Denora can lengthen it so you can be bathed

At all other times you will stay here in this room

As far as you being unhappy here

I will provide you with the comforts Denora suggested'

-

I knelled before him angry at Denora for her betraying me to Venger

Some of it must have shown on my face for he spoke saying

'Do not be angry at Denora

She is my servant and will obey me

No one will help you escape from here

If you must know Denora is the reason that I am not beating you right now

She came to me and suggested that I treat you better'

-

'Oh,' I said

It was all I could think to say

Denora had done her best to help me

-

Then Venger snapped his fingers

and chained me to the bed via my wrist

With that Venger vanished in a flash of purple

-

After that the books started to come

He came to see me several times

but I don't want to think about that

-

Instead what I think about are the books

They are from Venger's own Library

The servants bring them to me

-

The books are all I think about

That and the tea my servants brings me

I must be drinking at least seven cups of it a day

-

I like it better than wine even

It really is quite relaxing

I didn't like tea that much before

-

Denora says that the tea is called arcania

It is dark but tastes like oranges

They bring it to me almost constantly

and it is good

-

A week passed without me even noticing it

Eventually Master said that I would no longer be chained

I told him that I would not think of escape again

I could tell he didn't believe me

but the again I didn't really believe me either

-

Then he summoned me to dinner

but that story I will tell later

-

Since Lord Venger unchained me

I have spent hours and hours sitting

and reading on my balcony

-

At night I read in front of the hearth

It gives me something to do

and keeps my mind busy


	5. Venger's Books

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Sheila reads and reflects on the books Venger has let her have

The Sheila Diaries 

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 5

Venger's Books

Lord Venger put just one stipulation on the books

That whatever I read I was not to discuss

with Denora or the other servants

He did say that I may discuss them with him though

but so far I haven't

-

They are _fascinating _books

Not just because of their content

or that they are large and bound in leather

-

They are _magical_

-

When he gave them to me Master told me about them

Lord Venger said he had placed spells on his books

So they would never decay

Some of them are thousands and thousand of years old

-

They are not written in English

When I first look at the pages

It is words in a language I do not know

but when I start to read a spell translates for me

-

The stories they tell of the Realm

Not just of history

But of _Legends_

-

Of times when good defied evil

and times when good won

and times when evil was the conqueror

-

Of golden ages and bad times

Great kings and beautiful queens

Noble warriors and great battles

Mighty demons and terrible monsters

And Wizards both good and evil

-

They have made me laugh

and they have made me cry

and they have made me_ angry_

-

I have learned much from them

One of the books contained a history of Dungeon Master

It seems that our Dungeon Master was the fifth

I have read much about him

-

From what the books say Venger is right

Dungeon Master is not simply good

Nor is Venger simply evil

-

Merely opposites in a way

Similar to stone and water

Fire and Ice

-

Dungeon Master brought us here

He arranged it on purpose

He wanted us here to act as a balance

-

The one volume even speaks of our arrival

I know this sounds really insane

but I think this book is writing itself

-

Past that one other thing seems very odd

No matter however many times I try to read about the four other Dungeon Masters

It seems that I cannot

My mind just drifts away from it

Why is that?

-

The best book so far contains not legend or magic

but as close to science as I have ever heard in the Realm

It is old and tattered but still readable

with many loose pages

It seems to be the oldest of all

-

It says the Realm rests on four pillars

One in the North named

One in the South named

One to the East named

And One to the West named

-

I know that this is odd too, but after I wrote the names of the pillars

The ink disappeared from the pages as soon as I was done writing them

I tried to write them again but again they disappeared

Thinking on it I decided that it was some kind of magic

That would not allow these name to be recorded

-

I thought about asking Lord Venger about it

but then I decided not to

Then I decided that maybe I should

He would be _displeased_ if he ever found out that I was ever less than honest

Besides he said that I am allowed to discuss the books with him


	6. Sheila's Tooth

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Sheila has a problem and Venger fixes it.

The Sheila Diaries 

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 6

Sheila's Tooth

Sometimes My Lord comes to me when I read

I always stop reading immediately

and I kneel to him

-

In my mind I recite

'I will not forget to kneel

I never forget to kneel

I must never forget to kneel'

-

We had dinner again last night

Or rather I ate

and he watched

While he drank wine

-

We dine together frequently

Talking about little things

We talk about the books he lets me read

-

They are fascinating

There are a great many things

that I did not know about the realm

-

We talk about the history of the realm

Many of the things I have read have to do with my Master

Lord Venger has always been a power in the realm

-

I asked him about something I had read

About the realms resting on four pillars

He shook his head no

and bade me not to mention it further

-

As we sat there talking and drinking

He saw me wince in pain

and hold my hand to the side of my face

-

'What is wrong my sweet?

I have seen you touch your face several times

There is pain in your eyes

Is there something the matter?'

-

'When I forgot to kneel to you Master'

pausing at the memory of the incident

'You were angry and you punished me

I do not wish to complain

I was wrong and I learned my lesson from it

Every day since then my one tooth is loose and hurts

Especially when I drink'

-

'Why did you not tell me of this before?'

-

I was unsure how to respond

I did not wish him to be angry with me

Picking my words with care I replied

-

'I did not wish to trouble you

It is a minor thing

Just a small pain, really'

-

He sat looking at me impassively

'Is that the whole truth Lady Sheila?

Or are you merely saying what I wish to hear'

-

I knew that he would be able to discern a lie

So I told him

'In truth I did not think that you would care'

-

My Lord looked at me for a long time

After what seemed an eternity

He gestured me to come to him

-

'Which one?' he asked

-

I pointed at the tooth

and he touched it with his finger

The tooth wiggled and pained under his touch

-

'This will hurt you

but afterwards you will no longer have pain there'

-

A bolt of pain flew through my head

I could feel something come out of the tooth

My mouth burned and was hot

and the tooth changed somehow

Then it was done

-

He took his finger from my mouth

and my tooth was now gold

I could tell the pain was gone

-

'Thank you master'

-

'It was nothing little one

You may now drink again

Without knowing that particular pain'

-

'Thank you Master' I said again and meant it


	7. Illness

isclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Sheila becomes ill and lies at Death's door. There are subtleties here if you can see them. Think about the tea.

The Sheila Diaries 

By 

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 7

Illness

As the year became fall

and the fall started to become winter

The air suddenly became cold

and snow appeared on the mountains

-

My maidens brought out blankets for me to sleep in at night

I sit all day in front of the fireplace

Wrapped in blankets

Even so I am cold

-

My breath rose before me

and I shivered

and I ached all over

-

Soon I became ill

I lay there coughing

and shaking in fever

-

I ate hot soup

and drank hot tea

Teeeaaaa

-

Denora came to me and spoke

'You are sick Sheila

Soon you will get worse

I have warm clothes

and sweaters for you to wear'

-

I thought that I would never get better

I laid there in front of the fire for a long time

My chest hurt from coughing

My body shook from fever

Nothing solid that I ate would stay down

-

All around me the maidens scurried

and changed the room

In preparations for even more cold that was to come

-

I just lay there and watched them

With my servant girl Michelle

She lay beside me on the couch

and held me

and kept me warm

-

My mind wandered

and I began to hallucinate

I called out for my friends

'Dungeon Master, Hank, Bobby, anyone help me

Help me...I don't wish to die here

Not like this

Not with him'

Where Oh where were they?

-

After a time Master came and saw me

He stood before me

and paid no notice to the cold

-

I was so sick

The world seemed to fade in and out

I tried to rise and kneel to him

but I was too weak

-

He set his hand on my shoulder

and gently made me lie back

He was not displeased about the clothes

Or because I did not make my obedience to him

Merely concerned because I was sick

-

He gave me something

A crystal to wear around my neck

It was on a thin gold chain

-

He told me it would make me better

-

I lay there for the next three days

I could feel the crystal sucking the moisture out of my chest

and the fever leaving my body

The crystal changed from white to pink to red

-

After a time my rooms begin to warm

and I arose and was well

For the first time in over a week I could eat real food

-

Lord Venger appeared before me

He took me in his arms

and asked if I was feeling better

-

'Yes, thank you Master I am well now

The crystal you gave me was magical

Wasn't it?

It felt it healing me'

-

'You are very welcome little one

While you were ill you called out to your friends

To Dungeon Master

To my Enemy

Is this not true?'

-

My breath froze in my chest

I could not speak

There was nothing I could say

That would spare me from his anger

That was not a lie

_and I could not lie to him_

-

I looked at him apprehensively

Waiting for my punishment

I already knew

That it would be harsh

-

Instead he led me to the table

and gestured to me to sit

'I have something for you Thief

A small gift to be sure

But it may ease your mind'

-

My Lord gave me an ornate jewelery box

Inside was a large orb

It was clear and made of the the finest crystal

-

'After I leave you may look into it

It will show you what has happened

I think it will make you happy'

-

For once he did not vanish in energy

But turned and strode out of my rooms

-

After he departed

I sat, took the crystal in my hands

and gazed it to its depths

-

What the crystal showed me was wonderful

The others had returned _home_

Via some portal or another

-

I saw Eric hugging Diana

and Presto rejoicing

Hank just stood there and smiled

With tears of joy running down his face

and I saw my brother Bobby

and he looked so happy

-

Afterwards I just sat there

and smiled

I smiled for the first time

In a very very long time

-

I was so happy

My friends were home

My brother was safe

-

But then I realized something

They were gone

and I was left here

-

I would never go home

-

I would never see Bobby again

I would never see Hank or Eric or Diana or Presto

I would never see Mom or Dad or Gramma

-

No one would ever rescue me

and there was no to escape

I was here with him

-

I did not weep or cry

I just accepted it

It was like My Master said

'I was his now'

For the first time ever

I actually believed that

-

I called my servants together

and thanked them for taking care of me when I was sick

I told them how much I appreciated them serving me

and I hugged each one of them

Especially Denora

-

Then I made a request of her

I asked for Lord Venger to come

and sup with me that very night

-

When he comes I will thank him

For letting me see my friends one last time

and for curing me as well


	8. Winter

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Winter arrives. Some of Sheia's life here. Her thoughts and feelings.

The Sheila Diaries 

By 

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 8

Winter

The winter came

and with it the cold

Snow has piled high on my balcony

and the nights have grown longer

-

The fire in my hearth roars

My servants bring wood for it constantly

Sometimes it seems like that is all they do

-

All around are tiny bazaars of heat

No wood or coal powers them

They are magical

and give off heat without having to be fed

-

Denora has let me keep my warm clothes

So that I may go out on the balcony as I wish

Although she does not let me stay long

She doesn't want me to get sick again

-

I lay in the snow

and stare at the winter gray sky

There is no sign of life in the sky

Or on the ground

-

One time I watched the suns set

One of them right after the other

It was most beautiful

-

At one point it snowed for three days

I stood there looking through the curtains

Watching it come down

and it was so beautiful

I remember wondering if it would ever end

-

Afterwards the snow was piled so high

That I couldn't go out in it

Feet of it lay against the thick curtain

Which my servants had hung

-

I sit and talk with Michelle a lot

We have fun and play games

She is my best friend ever

-

She marries soon

and talks of it constantly

I have never met her to-be

and I don't think I ever will

-

Lord Venger comes frequently

We dine together a lot

At least every other night

We talk about many many things

-

Lord Venger's winter wine is delicious

It tastes like cranberries

Both sweet and strong

-

The food is plentiful

and the best I have ever had

Dragon steak, roasted venison, and fowl

With lots of tubers and other vegetables

-

I sit there and gaze at him

He really is a very handsome man

Royal, like a king

I suppose in his own way

That is what he is

More than ever now I realize the truth of his words

'I am his now'

-

When Lord Venger is not here

I dine with my servants

They did not ask me to

but I them

It is good to have someone to be friends with

-

Every day I drink the tea arcania

I drink it from morning to bed

It makes me feel better

That is all I will write today


	9. The Gardens

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary:Venger allows Sheila another comfort.

The Sheila Diaries 

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 9 

The gardens

Spring has finally come

It is no longer cold here

The bazaars have all been removed

and the curtain which shielded the balcony

Has been taken down

-

Lord Venger let me out in the garden today

It was very beautiful

Better than any garden I have ever seen at home

-

He shackled my legs first

My feet were close together

So I could not run

Just walk

-

Then he chained my wrists together

My hands were bound in front of me

Closer than they needed to be

-

The chains were not thick or heavy

Just gold

But they were magic and could not be broken

Or opened with any key

-

I walked through the garden

Three servants accompanied me

Michelle was one of them

We talked as we walked

-

We walked through the garden for almost three marks

I saw many strange plants that were just beginning to flower

and many small animals that ran free here

In my heart I was jealous of them

-

I lay in the grass

and stared at the sky

For the first time in a very long time I felt direct sunlight on my face

I could feel it soaking into my body

It was the happiest I had ever been since coming here

-

When bidden by my servants

I allowed them to lead me back inside

I was bathed and Denora came to me with instructions

-

'Lord Venger wishes to see you at the ninth mark my lady.'

-

I nodded

The girls led me out of the bath

I looked at my clothes

and wondered which one he would like best

-

I selected a blue silk dress

It hung over my shoulders on thin straps

My servants applied make-up and perfume

My eyes were lightly highlighted in blue

I closed my eyes and smelled myself

I smelled good and my hair gleamed

-

Gold and Jewels came next

A bracelet on my wrist

A pendant for my neck

-

I was led to him

He was already seated

Waiting for me

-

I went to him immediately and knelt

Without even having to remind myself

'Master,' I said as I gazed up at him

-

He extended his hand

and led me to my feet

His hand stroked my cheek

and my heart stirred in my chest

-

'You look lovely' he said simply

-

There was no trace of malice in his voice

No mockery for once

Only warmth

-

I sat there and gave him my full attention as we dined

The food was good and plentiful

Venger ate too

It was the first time I had ever seen him eat

-

I told him how much I enjoyed reading his books

and going into the gardens

He told me that I could go again

If I wished to

I thanked him

and said that I very much would like to

-

The wine was so _good _

My glass was filled again and again

The more I drank the giddier I became

-

The food was done

and I sent the servants away myself

-

He said he would not hurt me

and I knew he wouldn't

He picked me up and held me in his arms

His body was warm and I let myself relax in his arms

He and I were together

-

Before he left, vanishing in purple light

I told him that I loved him

I don't think he heard me

-

That was three days ago

-

I am sitting here watching the first sun rise

I have not slept at all

but I am not tired

-

I have been sitting here all night

Watching the stars and moons wheel above me

Thinking about my love for My Master


	10. Love?

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary:Sheila told Venger that she loved him. What happens next?

The Sheila Diaries 

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 10

Love?

It was last night

We did not have dinner

he simply appeared

I knelt as always

-

I could tell he was in a bad mood

and not to be displeased

I was afraid to speak to him

So I did not

-

'I am angry with you Sheila

What did you last night?

When I was leaving

Repeat it, now'

-

'I told you that I loved you Master

You have been most kind to me

As you said at the beginning I am yours now

and I will serve you and do what you wish'

-

Lord Venger stood there

I knew that he was thinking about what I said

'How do I know you mean it?

Prove it to me

and do not lie'

-

'I cannot prove it Master

I can only tell you what I feel in my heart

Do not be angry with me

I only wished to please you'

-

He considered before speaking

'Then you are mine?'

-

I nodded my head

'I love you Master

I will do whatever you wish of me

I will give myself to you body and soul'

-

He looked at me for a long long time

His hair gleamed softly in the light from the fireplace

His eyes gazed into mine

and he held me

and he told me my fate

-

'You are to bear my heir

The signs were right

You have magic in you'

-

I stared at him in surprise

I did not know what to say

Or what to think

-

'When?' I asked

'It is not to be soon

There are only certain times in each century

That I may have a child

The next time will be in two years'

-

'I love you

I am your servant

I will do whatever you ask

Do you love me too?'

-

He told me he loved me too

and I believed him

He said that we would be together forever

Then he left not by magic

He used the door for once

I came to sit here

and stare at the beauty of the realm from my balcony

-

I knew that I was still his prisoner here

and he was still my master

But he loved me

and that made all the difference in the world


	11. The End

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. The story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: This is the final chapter. The one where everything is resolved.

The Sheila Diaries 

By 

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 11

The End

I was in the bath

My servant girl Michelle was scrubbing my hair

It felt so good

and it made my hair gleam

I felt relaxed and at peace

-

Michelle sang while she scrubbed

and ran a comb through my locks

Her song was about a knight searching for his maiden

-

I loved to listen to her sing

It was so beautiful

and made me feel far away from here

-

Venger appeared

and dismissed Michelle with a wave of his hand

I rose at once from the bath

and made my obedience before him

-

Lord Venger told me to pick out something to wear

'Dress for the gardens

Come, walk with me'

-

I wore my best dress

It was black and frilly

and I wore black stones on my fingers and neck

and a black jeweled pin to tuck back my hair

-

Venger took me in his arms

He admired the pin in my hair

and how it was so striking on the red

-

'Thank you for taking me to the garden master'

-

He nodded slightly

and took my hand

-

I walked unchained with him through the gardens

It was the first time that I had ever been allowed unfettered

We walked hand in hand

-

The suns shone brightly

and clouds raced through the sky

I enjoyed being there with him

-

After we walked for a while we came to a large canopy

Chairs and a table were waiting for us

Denora and some of the others were already there

-

I looked at him surprised that he would do this for me

Venger pulled the chair back for me and bade me to sit

and I did as asked

-

We dinned there together in the gardens

The food was fowl

The wine white

-

'Are you happy here Sheila?'

-

His question startled me

It took a minute for me to answer

'Yes I am Master

You are most generous to do this for me

It is very pretty here'

-

'Think nothing of it Sheila

I have not dinned here for centuries

I shall both eat food and drink wine with you'

-

'Is there an occasion Master?'

-

He sighed deeply

His eyes held me

His entire countenance regard me in silence

-

'Yes there is Sheila

You have been here for one year

The day that you may conceive

and the ceremony for it comes in almost two years'

-

I was unsure what to say

'Will I go the ceremony as your concubine or as your bride?

I would be your queen if you would allow me that honor'

-

'No, by the ceremony you will remain merely my mistress

Afterwards you will bear my child

By the spells I have already placed on you

You will live another two hundred years

You will not age or become infirm

You may bear me another child in that time if the first proves to be insufficient'

-

'Insufficient? Master'

'It could be born without magical abilities

It is possible but unlikely

Or the child could be defective in some other manner

As the saying goes we will burn that rampart when we come to it

For now know that at The Time of'

-

Sidenote:

I probably shouldn't be interrupting here

This is another one of those times that the ink disappeared

I cannot write the words The Time of

There I just tried again

-

'The ceremony will be performed

And you shall become with child'

-

'What does the ceremony consist of?'

-

'Some magi craft on my part

A ritual where our souls are joined

That is all'

-

I looked down at my plate

and then back up again

My heart fluttered in my chest

-

'I love you Venger

That is all I care about

We will be together forever?

-

'Yes little one, forever'

-

And that was all I needed

Together Forever and Ever

With the One I loved

Finis


End file.
